The Tears I've Cried
by Lonna
Summary: A T/P story. I'm told that it's good. I've also been told not to believe everything you hear. Completed. Pan finds a new way to reach out to Trunks. Does she succeed? Of course! *cough couh*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this story was done out of boredom

A/N: this story was done out of boredom. Hope you like.

****

The Tears I've Cried

You said you loved me countless times. Over and over. Making my head spin with every heartfelt word. You intrigued me with all that you did. Infatuation. That's what one would call a case like this. Heck, even I admit it. I'm infatuated with you! There's no denying it. It's hard to refuse to state an emotion as true when it's so strong. I won't even attempt it. The outcome could only be bad. That's why I chose to tell you. And I did. Remember? And I can quote your response to this day. 

"I love you, Pan-Chan. I really do. I just don't LOVE you. You understand?"

I played it off with a slight nod of my head and a forced giggle.

__

"Too bad, Trunks-Kun! You don't what kind of opportunity you're missing!"

The playfulness threw you off my track. You didn't know what I was feeling. I've always been an extraordinary actress. Ah, I remember all those times. All of the moments where you uttered the words, playfully or brotherly. And oh, the tears I've cried, knowing that every breath that escaped you lips forming into those three words was not the way I imagined. You'll remember the incident, if you think back a little. I pray you haven't forgotten. Where I told you I loved you. Thank God it didn't ruin our friendship. Gosh, it was so long ago. Well, not too long. Five years does have its effect on you though. I'm no longer that 17 year old girl. I may look like her, but my soul is a void. I'm still in love with you. I still think about you constantly. I still soak up your every detail with a simple glance from across a room. And, yes, I still cry. And it's a shame. Feelings this strong shouldn't be felt alone. But I can't help that. I feel what I feel, and the same for you.

Perhaps God we'll free me from you one day. Maybe cast my eyes upon someone else. Who would make my heart pound faster, make my face heat up quicker, interest my thoughts more. But we both know that's not possible. For Son Pan sets her mind on what she wants only once. Then she gets it.

No matter how many tears she's cried.

A/N: yes I will be continuing this. Be prepared for some new chapters. ^_^ bye bye!

--Lonna


	2. A Reminder of the Past

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 2: A Reminder of the Past

I tighten the laces on my boots, making the skin on my palms red. I don't grimace, I hardly move, but hey, what do you expect from a 1/3 saiyan? I reach for the thin string on my dresser and grab it firmly between two fingers. Then I proceed to tie it loosely around my wrist. 

I pull a petal from a potted tulip placed on my shelf and mash it between to smooth stones. It gets pasty quickly and I use my finger as a utensil and slide it off into a small bowl. I set the bowl by a large canvas with a portrait of a woman. 

The woman doesn't look like me. Her face is too tired, her wrinkles too deep, and her body too frail. There is, however, a familiar gleam in her eyes that my family and friends know all too well. And her long dark hair also would make one think of me. I let a small laugh pass through my lips. I reach for a paintbrush and dip it into the paste. I then painted my signature in the lower right hand corner. You can't see my name, and you won't be able to for several years. The paste turns yellow with age. 

I lift the painting off the easel and quickly but efficiently wrap it, head out the door of my room, down the stairs of my small but adequate home, and out the front door. Into my car, down the street, past the cow fields, into the city. Past the employees, up the elevator, through the security check, past his office doors. He glances up from his paper work, and a smile spread across his desolate face like butter on bread. He jumped up from his chair and rushed at me with a bone crushing hug as a weapon. I held my breath anticipating it, and sure enough it came. 

"PAN-CHAN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BORED I WAS!"

I'm still struggling for breath but I manage to mutter a response.

"So glad I could brighten your day…"

He pulls away after squeezing the life out of me a little more and his eyes rest on the large, rectangular, and gift wrapped package that was carelessly strewed to the middle of the floor during my attempt to prepare myself for his assault. 

He glances at me questioningly as if to ask, "What's this?"

I shrug my shoulders and point to the tag on the front indicating that I picked it up from the front desk. I was his mail person every time I paid a visit. Unfortunately, I do that quite often, so I get to see all his interesting "fan" mail. 

He picks it up.

"I wonder how this one got past security."

I laugh at how he used "this one" so loosely and shrug my shoulders once again.

"Oh well," he says, "It can't be too bad. It feels like this girl actually took time to send me something more meaningful than her thongs."

That set off my rather boisterous laughter.

He smiled and almost looked pleased with himself. 

I began to wonder how he's going to react when he sees it and my heart begins to race as he carefully peels off the wrapping paper. He pulls the giant canvas away from the paper slowly and gapes at the painting.

I wait for his loud mocking laughter, his evil cracks, and everything else that comes with him. He's a good friend and he would never laugh at my paintings if he knew I constructed them or if he even knew I painted at all. Some things are worth being kept secret. I still awaited his voice, but all I heard was silence. I look at him and he turns to me.

"This is amazing…"

My mind is blown. I have shocked the Prince of Saiyans. How interesting.

"This is an incredible work of art!"

I glance at it, pretending to soak up the details for the first time and feint awe.

"Wow Trunks-Kun, someone was really trying to impress you."

He nods, then frantically begins to roam his eyes over it at a very close distance. 

"Er…Trunks?"

"Damnit!" He yells, "I can't find the signature!"

My heart swells, as my plan is thrown into action. 

"I'm sure she'll, he'll, it'll, send something else."

His scowl showed he wasn't amused by what I said. I laughed anyway. 

"I'm pretty sure it's a girl Trunks-Kun. Don't worry."

"Yeah…" he sighs.

He looks at the picture and his eyes rise back up to meet mine.

"Oh my…"

My eyebrows rise, and he begins to point at the painting and stutters.

"You…this…P...Pan! This looks like you!"

I inwardly giggle. 

"Are you trying to say I'm old Trunks-Kun?"

"No, no, no! I'm saying that if I were to look at our future, you would look just like this!"

He resumes gazing at this painting. 

"The artist is awesome. She even managed to capture a mischievous glint in this woman's eyes."

He continues to stare at it.

"She looks sad…"

This catches my attention.

"Nani?"

He looks up at me again.

"She looks sad, like she's been hurt, but her pride won't give her room to cry. Like…her soul is a void. It looks so familiar…"

Trunks sure knows how to observe. He doesn't observe real people though, I guess. Because he would have noticed by now. 

"This artist has earned my respect." He states.

My heart pounds faster. If you only knew it was me!

He smiles and stands up with the painting in his left hand.

"Let's hope it's not a glimpse of your future, Pan-Chan."

I eye him.

"Why?" I inquire.

"She looked so sad. I'd hate for you to be sad."

Oh boy. If only this guy would have noticed me for the past 5 years. 

"Don't let your superstition get the best of you, Trunks."

He laughs.

"We're Japanese, Pan! We have no choice!" (I mean no offense to Japanese people!) 

I giggle and he continues.

"But still, let it be a reminder of your future. Don't ever let something get you down."

My body and soul have become one again, with all of his compliments to the mysterious painter and his caring for my happiness. I know I'll never feel alone again, even if he never returns my love that way.

"Not a reminder of the future, Trunks-Kun," I state happily, "But a reminder of the past."

You like? ^_^ more to come! --Lonna 


	3. Lethargically

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 3: Lethargically

I drove back home, happy and pleased with myself. My spirits had been restored. The top to my convertible is down and my hair is whipping around my face wildly. My stereo turned way up, playing Japanese Orchestra symphonies. It's funny the way people stare at you when play odd music loudly. I laugh out loud, then throw a small carefree ki ball in to the air so that it hovers above my head. I take a peak at my rear view mirror and watch as all the cars behind me slam on thier breaks. I shouldn't be doing this, I could cause a wreck. Aww, who gives a damn. I playfully make the ki ball move in small circles. I continue this until I pull up in the driveway of my home. I balance the little sphere on the tip of my index finger, grab my keys and book bag, and I walk to my front door. I shove the keys into the little hole, turn then walk in. 

I place my book bag on the couch, along with my keys. The ki ball still on my finger, I make my way up the stairs and into my room. I flop onto my bed and gaze at the bright thing. I smile as the inspiration for my next painting hits me. 

I stand up slowly and stretch. I feel so lazy, but that's a good thing. It'll help the mood of the painting. I reach into my closet and pull out a blank canvas. Dear Lord, how long has then been stuck in my closet? The edges are all bent and it has turned a creamy shade of white. I smile, though. I give a little tip of my head and skip down the stairs with my so called canvas. I go out the sliding doors and lift off the ground into the air. 

I land in the middle of the forest, an easel set up with all the proper utensils surrounding it. I place the board on it, then I walk to my left. I continue to walk till I come to a clearing. There sits a lake. The bundle of ki still sits above my middle finger as I scoop up some water into a little container. I trot back to my "studio" and set the bowl down. I then take the sphere into two hands and gently place it into the clear water. 

The water begins to transform into a beautiful pallet of blue. Every blue imaginable. 

I smirk. This is going to be easier than I thought. I place my hand into the new found paint and let it soak. I then remove my hand and in a quick swipe, my nails have crossed the canvas, leaving thin blue lines. 

I then lazily began to rub my fingers over the board, just relaxing. A small sigh escapes my lips.

Letharicness is a lovely thing. I don't suggest you try it at work though. You could get in trouble. I would know. 

So I stretch again, adding the final touch to the painting beautifully, but rather lethargically.

A/N: yes I know it's boring. Didn't I tell you I'm writing out of boredom? Yes I know lethargicness is not a word. I make up some words. This really isn't a romance fic. It's telling how Pan got Trunks, not what she did after she got Trunks, but if you're kind I might write a sequel. More chapters coming soon!

--Lonna

p.s. yes I know these are short. I no can help that. ^^;;;;


	4. Just for You

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 4: Just for You

A/N: This chapter is out to all the people that have supported me!

****

Fluffy: Gosh! You are always the first to review any TP story! Thanx for the support! I really appreciate it!

****

Jami_Chan: Thanks for the compliments! They really make me feel better! As for the short chapters, I have company this week, so not too much time can be given to it. I'll try harder though!

****

Lady Ev: I appreciate your review! And I will be bringing out more soon!

****

Littlelizzygurl: Your compliment really encouraged me! And as you can tell, I've gotten the next chapter out for you! Thanx!

****

Lady6813: Thank you for your review! You will be getting more chapters. And you have convinced me to write a sequel! As for the curiousness, well, so am I. ^_^ 

On to the story! Oh yeah, this one is very short.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I smile as Trunks eyes grow big as I walk through his office doors for the second time that week. I usually visit once a week, if that. 

He stands up and I know he's going to attack me again. Sure enough, he launches, but right when he arrives in front of me, I put out my hand, causing him to suddenly come to a halt, then fall to the ground. I stifle a giggle as he mumbles under his breath. He arises again, but his agitated expression turned to one of curiosity and a dash of joy when he noticed the package behind my back. 

He points at it.

"Mine?" He asks.

I roll my eyes in a playful manner.

"Well, duh. Who else?"

He quickly snatches it from my hands, before I can protest.

"HEY!" I cry.

He begins to carefully peel the paper off again, this time, though, with a little more urgency. He finally removes it completely, a sits back in his seat with the painting raised above his head. 

"This one is beautiful…"

My heart is warmed once again. Dang, If I wasn't a romantic before, I sure as hell am now.

He runs his fingers over the dry paint. 

"I didn't even know this shade of blue was possible to make."

I walk behind him and rest my chin on his shoulder, taking in the detail of my laid back work. 

"It's pretty, ne?" I tell him.

"Yeah, It really is."

I take a deep breath, smelling his cologne. God, I love this man. 

"Pan, I think you know more about this painting than you're saying."

Yes, my plan is beginning to work out perfectly. Well, it should. Five years of studying Trunks behavior pays off. I let a small smile play on my lips.

"Maaaaaaaaaybe."

His eyes gow large again, and he takes me by the shoulders.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS?!"

I eye him evilly. 

"If you ask a bit more gently then maybe I'll answer some of you questions!?" I spat. 

His hands drop down to his sides and he mumbles a low sorry. 

"That's better."

He perks up, then I'm bombarded with loads of questions.

"Do you know her personally? How old is she? Is she pretty? What does she do for a living? Can she cook?"

Leave it to the Saiyans to ask that.

I laugh, though. It's kinda cute seeing Trunks all worked up over a girl.

"Well, Trunks-Kun. It's like this. Yes, I know her. Quite well actually. I'm not permitted to tell you if you know her. With every gift she sends, it will hold a clue. The more gifts, the more you'll know. You have to intrigue her. Since I am her eye, I will let her in on all you do. I answer questions that she finds fit only. Any questions?"

He nods. Geez, couldn't he just say no?

"Do you think she's the one?"

I'm shocked, but don't show it. I flash a large smile that no one has or ever will see again.

"I hope so, Trunks-Kun."

His eyes glitter after my smile, "That was gorgeous…"

"What?" I ask innocently.

He's not fooled. 

"Come one, Pan, who else has seen that smile? I know it's the first time I've ever seen that beautiful thing."

I blush but respond, "No one's seen it, Trunks. Only you. Just for you."

And I wink.

A/N: Sorry so crappy, it's 3:47 AM and I'm dead tired. That's why its short, too. Please continue to support me!

--Lonna


	5. Clumsy

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 5: Clumsy

A/N: Once again, I thank you people for your reviews.

****

B-Chan: You like? Good! That makes me all happy inside! ::cheesy grin:: Well heres more, cuz I can't resist puppy eyes. ^_^ Thankies!

****

Eris, Queen of the Shadow: Yeah, I'm wondering what Trunks reaction will be, too. ^^;;;;But, I'm sure I'll think of something! And here is the next chapter! Thanks a lot!

****

SilverShinigami: I'm glad you like it! And as for the paintings? I have no idea where I got the idea to write about 'em. lol. Thanks for the review!

**Lienye: **lol. I'm writing more, see? Confused? That makes two of us. I'm trying to write a chapter a day, my inspiration for each chapter coming right when I sit to type it. Kinda playing it by ear. Thanks for the review!

****

~*eternity*~ : That line was written because I figured it could make someone not only hurt, but angry. The kind of love that they feel for you when they say that is the equivalent of that to a dog. But if my boyfriend ever told me that, lets just say he wouldn't be my boyfriend. Thanks for your support!

On to the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It's one of those days. You know,the kind that make you want to curl up and die? Yup, it's one of them. I've already broken a dish, cut my foot on the glass, bled all over the new white carpet because I was unaware of the little "nick", and punched a hole in the wall when I discovered I had no band-aids. And it's only 8:00 A.M. 

I sit up on my bed, which I was laying on (really? lol.). I rub my temples and swing my right leg over my left, intending for it to touch the floor. Actually, it causes my body weight to shift and I roll completely off my bed, landing with a dull thud and a squish.

I roll my eyes, guessing what had happened. I sit up again, my black tee has a huge yellow blotch on it. Right smack between my chest. 

I hold in the urge to scream as I reach for my shelf to support myself as I stand up. Unfortunately it wasn't my shelf.

__

SPLOOSH!

Why of all the stupid pieces of furniture in my room did I have to grab my easel? Especially, the one all set up for my next painting? THE ONE WITH ALL THE PAINT ON IT!?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Punch the wall, punch the pallet, punch the floor. Good thing I have control over my anger because I would have broken the wall and the floor if I hadn't. Unfortunately, my pallet is in about 13 different pieces. 

I sigh, and walk towards my bedroom door only to trip over a shoe and land flat on my face on my blank canvas. 

I hold in another urge to scream, and fly out my window. It's a good thing my house is in a secluded area. I'm quite a site right now. A flying female, though you can hardly tell, clad with many different colors, her face red, not from paint, but from anger. 

Another wave a flames hits me when a bird, from out of nowhere manages to crap on my head. 

__

SHWIIING! WHOOMP!

The bird is roasting in one of my ki blasts. 

I look around and spot a lake. I halt in the air, then prepare myself for a dive, feet straight above my head. As I plunge towards the water, I somehow lose my composure, whether it be bird shit in my eye or the cut on my foot stinging. Anyways, I lost my straight form and fell into the water belly first. 

I surface sputtering and clutching my stomach in pain. I'm clean though. I rise out from the water, and fly back home.

I land in front of my house, only to see Trunks standing by the front door. Why of all times now? He turns around and he looks at me quizzically. 

"Pan?"

I nod, sighing and take a few steps forward, stepping on a pinecone, causing my foot to bleed all over again. This makes my anger fly higher and I go super saiyan. I had reached super saiyan a couple of years prior to now. Trunks eyes me and steps forward.

"Pan, are you okay?"

I start to cry and fly up in the sky. He follows me and takes me in his arms. I sob into his shoulder.

He laughs softly, "What's wrong, Panny? Looks like you had a bad day."

I look up at him, "That's exactly what it was!"

"What happened?" he questioned.

I suddenly feel very faint, and realize its because my adrenaline is going down.

"I was just being…clumsy…Trunks-Kun…" 

Then I passed out.

A/N: Yeah I know it sucks, go ahead and tell me if you feel like it. ^^;;;;;; This chapter was rather fun to write. I know how it feels to be extremely frustrated, but I can't say my bad days top Pan's. Well, next chapter up soon! Ja!

--Lonna 


	6. Antibiotics or Injections?

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 6: Antibiotics or Injections

A/N: A new chapter. WOW! I'm still typing this? LoL. Well, dedicated to:

Fluffy: I hate it when it happens to me too. Keep those reviews coming Fluffy!

****

Jami_Chan: Excellent? The last two chapters? ::sighs:: at least one of us thinks so! ^^;; 

****

Hanita-Chan: Poor Hanita-Chan! You're having a more worse day than Pan! Thanks for the review! I wrote more, see?

****

Lady6813: Sorry I took so long Lady6813. I've been busy! I'll make up for it though. ^_^

****

Bee: I'm going, I'm going! ^_~

****

Lienye: Now that's happened to me quite a few times, and has caused me to have to reread fics. LoL. Yup, I'm pretty much random. ^^;;; I'm hyper too. But sleepy also. Is that possible? O.o

****

B-Chan: Awwwwwww! Thank for the compliments but I'm not sure I deserve them. I will continue to write! Those dang puppy dog eyes won't let me have it any other way. ^_^

****

Trunks_Girl: Your favorite? Wow…I'm honored, but maybe you should read Petrified Tears by Panabelle. Now that's a P/T story that's awesome. I'm hardly worthy of being _called_ an author. And as for the Conga Rats…KAWAII!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oooooh, my head. I haven't had this bad of a headache since my 21st birthday party. I open my eyes, only to find myself in an unfamiliar region. I raise my head a little, for a better look, only to feel extreme pressure. I give a small yelp as my head crashes back down on the pillow. Someone comes in through the doorway. My vision is too blurry to make out who it is.

"Oh good, you're awake, Pan-Chan."

I close my eyes and manage to moan out painfully.

"Trunks-Kun…"

He puts his hand to my forehead, which I am now starting to feel the heat radiate off of. 

"Kami Pan. You're burning up."

What? Me? Pan? Sick? It can't be. So I attempt to sit up.

__

Fluff!

Only to land back on my pillow.

Trunks gives a soft laugh. I moan again.

"Trunks, where are we?

He looks at me oddly.

"Pan, you must be really sick. We're in your living room."

I give a slight nod, before my vision goes black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It is so hot…I open my eyes slowly. Trunks is nowhere to be seen. Too bad. I really need water.

I attempt to call out to him, but my throat is as dry as a sandbox. I swing my feet over the side of my couch and place them on the ground. I then slowly start to stand. 

A wave of dizziness hits me causing me to stumble to my left. I regain my composure, somewhat, and shakily make my way to the kitchen. I lean on the refrigerator for support. I take deep breaths. I open the fridge and reach for the water pitcher. 

Another wave hits me, but stronger, and I fall to the floor, the pitcher shattering.

"Ow."

Trunks comes running in. I guess I looked pretty bad on the floor, because he paled. A lot. 

"Oh God Pan."

I'm wondering what's wrong. I mean I only fell. Then I feel something warm trickle down the side of my face and some more down my elbow and my palm. 

I begin to mumble incoherently.

"Only…surface….scratches…don't hurt…very dizzy…"

I feel myself being lifted into strong arms.

"Good God Pan, if you weren't a Saiyan, this fever would have killed you!"

I felt him begin to walk. He opened a cabinet and took something out. He then walked to the couch and sat on it with me on his lap.

"Okay Pan, I have to pull the glass out."

I mumble a no, but it was hardly audible, so I guess he took it as an okay. I hate pulling out stuff that's stuck in my skin. 

Trunks begins to pull a piece out of my palm. That feels like the deepest cut. I guess it is, because Trunks just now pulled the whole thing out, and blood is beginning to pour down my arm. 

"Nnnnnnnnnggggg…"

I gnash my teeth together to keep from screaming. 

Trunks kisses me on the forehead then grabs something out of the first aid box. Alcohol.

He gently pours it over my cut the wipes it clean with a rag. He grabs a gauze, places it on my palm, then grabs the medical tape and wraps it. He repeats this on my elbow. He just wipes my forehead, no glass was stuck there. Just a small scratch.

"I'll be right back Pan-Chan."

He sits up, me still in his arms, then places me back down. He's gone for a few seconds then returns with a glass of water.

He props my head on a pillow, the raises the glass to my lips. I swallow eagerly. He places his hand on my forehead again.

"We have to do something about that fever."

I blink.

"Antibiotics or injections, Pan?"

A look of fear crosses my face and he laughs. He knows I'm just like my grandpa when it comes to needles. I'm drop dead scared of them.

"I'm sorry, Pan, but if you wanna feel better in about 3 hours (Saiyan bloodlines work faster than humans) then you'll take a shot. Besides, I hate seeing you in pain."

I give a small nod and he smiles.

"Trunks, just wait till I fall asleep aga…in…zzzzzzzzz…"

And I'm having a wonderful dream that he's kissing me.

A/N: Messed up? Yeah I know. 2:50 AM. More to come!


	7. Interrogation

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 7: Interrogation

A/N: This lovely chapter is dedicated to:

Fluffy: Good 'ole Fluffy! Always reviewing! Well, Pan is enjoying all the attention she's receiving from Trunks. But what does Trunks think about all this? Thankies!

****

SilverInochi Briefs: So glad you like it!Thanx for the review!

****

Lienye: LoL. Killerness? I hope that's a compliment. Or maybe you're referring to poor Pan. ^^;;;

****

B-chan: *eyes start to water* Oh wow, that's so sweet! You are starting to flatter me! When I get my first flame, I might burst into tears because I'm getting pampered! Well, you don't have to do the puppy dog eyes, but they make me work faster. ACK! I shouldn't have said that….*smiles*

****

Marina: You're in suspense? Wow, I'm suspensing people! *maniac giggling* sorry. Well, Pan always cleans up her mess, usually, and she always paints in her room or in the field. But if you remember back to chapter 5, you'll notice that she fell on a blank canvas while she was covered in paint, and she never got back to clean it up. Let's just hope that Trunks isn't the snoopy type. And yes T/P (P/T for Trunks_Girl) does RULE! Nothing could ever change that. Right everyone? *waits for everyone to answer, but only gets pummeled by T/M fans* ouchie….thanx for the review!

****

Trunks_Girl: You really like my story over Panabelle's? WOW! Now that's one heck of a compliment! You have just brought my self confidence up, and that means this chapter will be a little longer. ^_^ 

Yay for you, ne? Thankies! 

On to the lovely story (ha ha yeah right).

I feel myself snuggle into the warmth of my sheets. Wait a minute. My sheets? That would have to mean, that I'm in my…

"Good to see you awake, Pan-Chan," A low monotone rings out.

Oh shit, he knows. I should have cleaned up the mess I left on the floor before I left yesterday! I open my eyes slowly, the sun just now rising.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, Trunks-Kun…"

He is sitting on the foot of my bed, facing the wall, avoiding my eyes. Suddenly, he turns, his eyes hard and cold, like ice.

"I can't believe you Pan."

I lower my head, anticipating the verbal abuse.

"You would have thought that you would stop toying with my feelings!" he yells.

This raises my eyes. I know that I deserve to be yelled at, but certainly not for something I'm not guilty of.

"Toying with your feelings?!" I screech, "Hell, Trunks, I have never toyed with your feelings! I'm freaking in lo-- "

He cuts me off.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pan-Chan! Remember that day 5 years ago? Do you!? You don't have a right to mess with my mind like that! No one does!"

By this time tears have made their way down my cheeks.

"And now this, Pan! Painting beautiful pictures, sending them to me, making me think I was loved! Do you know how hard it is to find true love when you're me?!"

I began to softly laugh as more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Oh Trunks-Chan, poor little Trunks-Chan. You have no idea how much you're loved. No idea. Toying with you, you say? Ha. I've never toyed with you. I've loved you a little longer than forever. I've never lied to you, in any matter. I was planning on revealing who the painter was in a few weeks. Technically, Trunks, you were toying with _me. ME! _You didn't realize it, but you were. Every damn time you said I love you, you crushed me! Every time you complimented my tomboyish ways, or told my how pretty I looked, or told me that I was your best friend, you crushed me! I'm dead, Trunks! Part of me is dead! And I don't know what else to do! Maybe it's best if I just kill the other half!"

His eyes grew wide.

"But I wouldn't do that, Trunks-Kun. As long as I can see you, that's enough for me. But maybe you should quit seeing me. I've obviously caused you enough pain…"

And with that, I fly out my window, not caring that it wasn't up, which resulted in it being shattered.

I land on the forest floor, in the region known as my studio, the morning sun streaming the trees. I fall to my knees and begin to sob.

"GOD?! ARE YOU THROUGH WITH THE TORTURE?! WILL YOU RELEASE ME FROM HIS HOLD!? WILL YOU FREE MY HEART!? I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE PAIN! NO MORE!"

I pound my fists on the ground causing my easel to fall over and break.

I look up at the broken easel and at the canvas that's laying on the ground.

"It's all your fault…" I growl out.

"IF I NEVER PAINTED, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

I pick up the canvas and bash it against a nearby tree, breaking it in half. 

I reach for a paintbrush on the ground and for the red paint that's spilling over the ground. I slam the paintbrush into the little plastic paint container, breaking the paintbrush. I pour the paint over my hands, then walk to one half of my canvas. I pick it up and throw it into a nearby tree with such force that it embeds into it.

"This is for the lack of peace!"

I scratched the canvas, leaving lines of it torn and red. 

"This is for my life!"

I punch it, breaking through it and the tree behind it.

"This is for Trunks!"

I kick it, knocking the whole tree down.

"And this is for Ojiichan!"

I shoot a ki blast at the tree, and it begins to catch on fire.

I let my ki flare, instantly blowing it out.

My anger is still not satisfied. 

I begin to punch the air, the trees, the ground. I need release. It seems pain is my only release.

I fly up into the sky. I look down, then plunge back to the earth, slamming myself into the ground, burrowing under several feet. I pull myself out of the rubble and run to a large boulder. I run my nails along it hard, causing a screeching sound. My ears are ringing. But why do I care? It's nothing compared to the pain in my heart. Nothing at all. The red paint on my hands is starting to wear off. But it's quickly being replaced with blood. My bandaged hand is seeping with blood from the glass cut. The realization of it all suddenly hits me.

Trunks hates me. 

I curl into a ball and start to cry all over again. 

"Please…please…make it go away! Please! Just let us be friends again! I'll never ask for another thing!"

I sense a ki nearby. I didn't notice it earlier. 

It's him.

He steps out from behind a tree, his eyes have softened considerably.

I shakily stand to my feet and he walks toward me.

I back away.

"Stay back!"

He stops, his eyes wide.

"Leave me! I don't want to cause you anymore pain! I'm only good for causing you pain and trouble!"

He takes another step.

"No Trunks! Stay back! Please!"

I close my eyes, anticipating him to punch me, or spat at me.

I feel arms lift me up. I close my eyes tighter and my sobbing starts up again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry…" I moan out.

His hands start to caress my hair.

"Pan-Chan, please stop crying, please…"

I cry all the harder. 

"Trunks, I'm not worthy of being your friend! Of being anyone's friend! I'm a nuisance!"

He puts his finger to my lips.

"No Pan, I'm not worthy of being your friend."

My eyes look up at him. He wipes a little blood away from my mouth.

"Pan, the reason I was so upset, was because…I don't like being teased with something I can't have."

My eyes go wide.

"You don't mean…that…you…you…"

"Love you?" He finishes, "Yeah. I do. Ever since you were born, I've always sensed something between us."

I feel more tears well up.

I throw my arms around his neck sobbing on his shoulder.

"Oh Trunks-Chan!"

He holds me closer.

"I have to ask you a few questions, though, Pan."

I look up questioningly, "I'm going to go through an interrogation?"

He winks at me.

"Nothing to painful, I can assure you," he states.

He puts my feet back on the ground, and wraps his arms around my waist. He puts his mouth right next to my ear.

"Do you know yourself personally?"

I blink not knowing how to answer, but he continues.

"How old are you?" he smiles.

I still don't know what to say and I'm pretty sure Trunks knows my age.

"Don't you think you're pretty?"

I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"What do you do for a living. It's obviously not what I thought it was." He laughs.

I don't respond, I'm beginning to catch on to his game.

He hugs my waist tighter and whispers seductively in my ear.

"Can you cook?"

That was all it took and my self control was blown. I grab his collar and kiss him with all the passion and strength I could muster up. 

I feel him smile against my lips and he playfully bites my lip. I run my tongue over his lips, silently asking him to open up, and happily obliges. We kiss for what seems like an eternity. He slowly pulls away, after a while.

"You never answered my questions."

I playfully smack him over the head.

"I love you Trunks-Chan."

He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you, too, sweet Panny-Chan."

Just then a tree I had punched earlier falls down, scaring us to death.

We both laugh at our jumpiness, then he lifts me up, and carries me back home.

My plan didn't quite work out like I wanted it to, but I'll settle for this. 

For now anyways. 

To be continued…

A/N: Heh heh. No, this story is not through yet. I don't think the ending suited it. Be waiting for more! (boy, I hate writing a pile of crap! This story was pathetic! . I need more experience…) oh yeah, Ojiichan is grandpa.

--Lonna


	8. We'll Always be Together

The Tears I've Cried ****

The Tears I've Cried

Chapter 8: We'll Always be Together

A/N: This is for all the people who reviewed my story! I really appreciate all the positive feedback and I know just what kind of reward I'm going to give you all! (I have no idea if you'll enjoy this though)

How about a sequel?

After reading this, leave a review saying that you want a sequel. And if you don't, oh well, I'll write one anyway ^_^

I just like feedback! Whether it be good, or bad.

I love you guys! You made this story a joy to write. I'm almost sad it's over, but that's what sequels are for, right? Well, onto the story! Oh yeah, Trunks in my story isn't a womanizer. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched him as he tended to all my wounds. Placing small kisses on my face every time I grimaced. He was so careful and loving. It almost makes me upset though. We've waited for quite a while. Wasted five years of precious time, just because we both didn't admit sooner. Or clarify that we weren't joking.

Trunks finished in about 30 minutes. He gently lifted me like I was a baby. He strolled downstairs and set me on the couch, got on one knee, and grabbed my hand.

"Pan-Chan, I love you, you know that, and I want to make you mine forever, Human and Saiyan style…" (^_^)

He pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

"Trunks!" I gasped, "When did you buy that?"

He blushed and nervously laughed.

"A couple years ago…"

I stared at him like he was a lunatic.

"I always dreamed of marrying you Pan, and I went to the jewelry store one day to find Mom a birthday gift two years ago, and I saw the most perfect ring. I knew I had to get it, whether you married me or not."

Upon saying this, he opened the box, revealing a gold band with a triangular diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller versions of it.

"Son Pan? Will…you marry me?"

I smiled as a tear seeped out of the corner of my eye and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hai, of course Trunks-Chan. Did you even have to ask?"

He laughed, "Oh it gets better. I'm a firm believer in tradition and I asked Gohan if I could marry you first."

My eyes went wide, "When was this?"

"Well, while I was flying you home earlier, you fell asleep. Gohan had sensed your ki flare during your little 'fight' in the woods, so he decided to check on you. We both flew back to your house and after I laid you on your bed, I explained everything, and asked him for your hand in marriage."

"All that trouble for me?" I asked.

He nodded, "There's still more though, hun."

He smiled, "Also while you were sleeping, I got one of Mom's 50 billion watt flashlights and set it on the painting you first gave me."

I smirked at him, "How did you figure out how I hid my signature?"

"You forget Pan-Chan, when I was 16 and you were 2, I was the one who _taught _you how to do that."

I giggled sheepishly upon being discovered.

I glanced at him and smiled.

"We'll always be together, right?" I question.

"That's what you wrote on the painting, whatever's in print doesn't lie."

"Well, you must be easily deceived if you believe everything you read."

He shrugged.

"Well?" I inquire.

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

He grinned.

"Right."

And he kissed me.

"Pan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm a firm believer in Saiyan tradition, too."

And you know what? We lived happily ever after, even though we had our share of ups and downs. But that's another story.

****

Owari

(The End)

A/N: well, we've reached the end of my little fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And don't worry! I'm working on a sequel! Among other things! Would you guys let me know what yall like more: Goten and Bra or Goten and Marron. Sorry so many questions! I like to please fans. But I won't go as far as to write T/M. Sorry, T/M fans. I just don't like that pairing. I've seen half of GT and Marron doesn't even have a MINOR role. She works in a diner for heaven's sake! And Trunks REALLY and TRULY seems to care for Pan. It's so kawaii. But anyway. It's 3:32 AM and my baby brother is watching Rock-A-Doodle behind me. ^^;; don't ask. He stays up with me every time I type a new chapter. He's three. Well, I really gotta go! But I'm not tired! I know! I'll write a story! Ja! --Lonna


End file.
